What if Poland?
by Jelly Witch
Summary: Well, the title says it all. Just a bunch of random things Poland could get up to. Second chapter: What if Poland hacked Prussia's blog?
1. Poland and the Unicorn

**A/N: I... have no idea**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>What if Poland… found England's unicorn?<p>

* * *

><p>I was just sorting out some files when it happened. Really I should have expected nothing less; I was friends with Poland after all. He usually bugs me on a daily basis about something new.<p>

"Hey Lieeeeeet!" Poland called out loudly. "Look what I found~!"

I sighed and prepared for the worst. It was always like this. "What is… it…?" I trailed off from my question and stared with my mouth hanging open.

Right in front of me was Poland. On a _unicorn_.

I blinked a few times to make sure I was seeing this right. Yep, it looked real.

Poland petted the unicorn and looked over to me with a smug look. "Can you believe it? It's England's! When he finds out I have it he's gonna be like, totally pissed," he said with a small snicker.

England being pissed would be an understatement in my opinion. Poland had managed to braid the poor animal's mane and tail and if I was right there was red nail polish on all four of its hooves. The horn a top the unicorn's head also looked like it had been attacked by Poland's Bedazzler, the poor thing. Usually Poland was all for fashion but obviously this time he was looking to get England mad seeing as nothing matched.

Poland clicked his fingers at me and hopped off the mythical creature. "Hey Lithuania! You there?"

I blinked a few more times and stared at Poland. "… Yeah," I finally managed to say.

Poland held his hands on his hips. "Good, because y'know what we're gonna do now?"

I winced at his sneaky tone and shook my head. He was about to rope me into doing something that would get me into trouble too…

"I need you to help me paint this horsey pink!" he said excitedly, pointing a finger at me.

I looked over to the unicorn and gave it the same sad look it was giving me. 'I'm sorry…' I thought. Poland would never let me out of this…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I guess this really can go any way. You can suggest ideas for the next chapter or I leave it at that! (unless I think of something else)**

**Thank you for taking the time to read and reviews would be nice! Feel free to suggest!  
><strong>


	2. Poland and Prussia's Blog

**A/N: Well hiya! This is the next chapter of 'What if Poland...?'**  
><strong>This idea comes from XXXWriterFromTheHeartXXX by the way, it just seemd really hilarious. Thank you to people that had previously suggested things and I will be sure to write them soon! ^^ Don't think I've forgotten!<strong>

**Also, all mistakes were intentionally made.**

* * *

><p><em>What if Poland… hacked into Prussia's already hacked blog?<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Lithuania (Toris <strong>**Laurinaitis) . Profile . Sign Out **

Inbox (**1**) . Junk (**3**) . Drafts (0) . Sent (0) . Skype (0) .

**New message ****received at 1:34am on the 1/3/2012**

**To: **Liet

**From: **Polski

**Subject**: LIET! YOU GOTTA LOOK!

OMG Liet you need to look at tihs!

- Link -

* * *

><p>I stared at my phone's screen for a good five minutes before I decided to make any move. I was tired for one, since it was a ridiculous time in the morning for Poland to be sending a message,and two, the last time Poland had wanted to show me something it had gotten us into deep trouble. My legs still hurt from when we had to run from England because of Poland's stupid idea. But then I considered that this wasn't really anything big, like stealing a freaking <em>unicorn<em>, so I moved my finger down and tapped on the link.

After the initial suspicion of something terrible, I actually expected for him to have sent me something like a weird video of a dancing cat. Okay, maybe not the best example but I was just woken up by my phone alerting me of a message, give me a break.

I think my eyes bugged out of my head when I looked at the now loaded screen.

* * *

><p><strong> POLAND'S AWESOME BLOG! . <strong>**1****|2|3|4|5 next page**

**o( 〃゜▽ﾟ〃) o **o(〃゜▽ﾟ〃 ) o****

* * *

><p><strong>Polski <strong>** made a blog post,  
><strong>

**Subject: ****I DID IT****! **

_** Posted at 1:30am on March 1****st****, 2012**_

Hey guys~ guess who managed to hack the previously hacked blog that was hacked by none other than Prussia? This guy! Like, this is so cool! Take that Prussia!

**A picture was posted via mobile**** – **

You see how happy I am you guys? o( 〃゜▽ﾟ〃) o

**[Comments (54) ] Show comments –**

**Prussia the Awesome -** what the hell? This is MY BLOG! I want it back damn it!

_Posted: 1/3/2012 at 1:34am_

**Sea-kun - **LOL, OMG PRUSSIA YOU SUCK. YOU GOT YOUR BLOG TAKEN BY POLAND! PWNED! ε＝(＞ε＜) PFFFTTT!

_Posted: 1/3/2012 at 1:35am_

**Polski ****-  
>＞ Prusy<strong> – no way! I have it now. So ha! and you should really think of a better password than 'IAmAwesome' when you make things! :P  
><strong>＞ 'Sea-kun'<strong> – I know right? Totally weak. XD

**＞ Liet** – I know you're looking at this! comment! comment! comment!

_Posted: 1/3/2012 1:37am_

**Hungary –** LOL, Poland this is great! ^^

_Posted: 1/3/2012 at 1:40am_

**America**** the Hero -  
>＞ Prussia<strong>, LOL dude, you got so pwned! X'D

Poland high five for this. totally awesome *high fives*

_Posted: 1/3/2012 at 1:45am_

**Estonia – **Wow, great job Poland. I never knew Prussia's blog was that easy to get into.

_Posted: 1/3/2012 at 1:51am_

**Polski ****- **  
><strong>＞ Hungary<strong> – I know right? I'm gonna have sooooo much fun with this!  
><strong>＞ America<strong> *high fives back* you know it~ ;D  
><strong>＞ Estonia<strong> – yah, it was real easy! it was kinda surprising

**＞ Liet** – C'mon Liet! I know you're there! Comment! Comment!

_Posted: 1/3/2012 at 1:54am_

**Prussia the Awesome – **hey! there was nothing wrong with my awesome password. And all of you, SHUDDUP.

_Posted: 1/3/2012 at 1:56am_

**America**** the Hero -**  
><strong>＞ Prussia<strong> – Dude, you know you got pwned!

_Posted: 1/3/2012 at 2:00am_

**Hungary - **^ Agreed

_Posted: 1/3/2012 at 2:01am_

**Estonia -** ^ I second that

_Posted: 1/3/2012 at 2:01am_

**Sea-kun -** ^ I THIRD THAT! XDDD

_Posted: 1/3/2012 at 2:02am_

**Gilbird - **^ i agree to

_Posted: 1/3/2012 at 2:05am_

**Prussia the Awesome – **GILBIRD? YOU TRAITOR!

_Posted: 1/3/2012 at 2:06am_

**Gilbird – **get ovr it

_Posted: 1/3/2012 at 2:09am_

**Polski ****- **LOL. Prusy even got pwned by his bird. XD And Liet, I know you're there! COMMENT!

...

Pretty please?

_Posted: 1/3/2012 at 2:11am_

**Lithuania - **… *face palm*

_Posted: 1/3/2012 at 2:20am_

**England - **^ I second that...

_Posted: 1/3/2012 at 2:29am_

**See more comments below . v**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **That was probably a lot more fun than it should have been... Ah well. ^^ I imagine that America and all other characters involved in this chapter would stay up until ridiculous times. Except Lithuania. And somewhat England.  
><strong>

**So please review, and also feel free to suggest some ideas for another chapter!  
><strong>


End file.
